Movie Night
by TwilightLover62000
Summary: Percy and Annabeth invite Jason and Piper over for a double date, but refuse to give away all of the details... In third person point-of-view, but with Jason's thoughts. One-shot. Criticism is welcome (AKA Review). Post-HoO. I do not own the cover image.


_**Movie Night**_

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and Hercules. Anything else that you may recognize was most likely unintentionally added, and if you were to mention the exact Fanfic and/or website from which I "stole" it from, I will probably be confused.**

Jason did not know what to expect when Percy called to invite him and Piper over for a double date. He thought maybe they would have a nice dinner, catch up on recent monster attacks, new siblings, etc. They could finally relax (at least, as much as any demigod can).

When Jason and Piper arrived to the smell of steak being barbecued, garlic mashed potatoes, and many other amazing scents, Jason let himself hope that Percy did not plan something as crazy as last time, which involved many empty bottles of soda (they are too young to drink, what with all of them being younger than 21 still) for the Seven and their other friends from the camps, a hyperactive Leo, and games such as Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Seven Minutes in Heaven. They all ended up spending the night, because as soon as their sugar highs got lower, they passed out, starting with Leo. Jason shuddered as he remembered the destruction Leo caused that they definitely did not seem to notice nor care about that night.

Annabeth opened the door, blonde curls pulled into a messy bun and absolutely no makeup on her flawless face, like Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite, though, had her hair in a ponytail with her signature braid hanging near her ear. Both girls were dressed in simple pajama pants and T shirts, while Jason wore sweatpants and a hoodie with a T shirt underneath. Annabeth pulled them both in for a hug with an enthusiastic greeting before she led them through the house to the backyard. The house was beautiful, of course, since Annabeth designed it accordingly to her and Percy's tastes. It was a flawless mixture of an ocean theme and Athena's symbols, such as the owl-holding-a-trident statue over a gray, seashell imbedded fireplace. Annabeth had also designed Jason and Piper's home, which was just as beautiful as Annabeth and Percy's.

They walked onto the back patio, where Percy was grilling. "Hey! How have you been?" he wore sweatpants as well, but over his T shirt, he wore an orange apron that had, in big words, "CAMP HALF-BLOOD."

"Hi, Percy! We've been great!" Piper answered.

Jason decided to cut in. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

Percy smirked. "Not much, but after we eat, we're going to watch a movie."

Jason sighed inwardly in relief. _That's not too bad_, he thought, as he and Piper helped Annabeth set the outdoor table. Percy soon came over with the sizzling steaks, kissing Annabeth on the cheek as he sat down. They burned part of their meals in the fire pit near the patio before they dug in with fervor. Percy cooked the steaks perfectly, tender and juicy, with some pink left in the center. The mashed potatoes were fluffy and buttery, not needing any gravy as it already had enough flavor. There were also many choices of cooked and raw vegetables, such as cauliflower, asparagus, and carrot sticks. Piper helped herself to each of the vegetables, and she was giddy when she saw that Annabeth made *spring rolls, an Asian hand roll, with extra lettuce and cucumber slices. Fruits such as strawberries and grapes were set in a decorative wooden bowl, and fresh bread was in a cloth-covered wicker basket. An assortment of cheeses were ready to be sliced on a cutting board.

They were glad to hear from each other that monsters rarely attacked (at most once a week) and were interested when they mentioned any new siblings.

Soon, they were finished eating, and they went inside while Percy ran upstairs to get the movie. He would not let the rest see what he chose, but he looked really excited. The movie was soon ready, and when it finally got to the main menu, Jason and Piper groaned out loud, making Percy snicker while Annabeth tried to hide her smirk. All Jason could think was, _Of course Percy would choose this movie_.

It was the most terrible of all Disney movies ever created, not because of the quality of the pictures, but because the characters were based on people the four demigods, particularly Piper and Jason, knew well, and was a bad representation of them.

The movie Percy chose was _Hercules_.

Just freaking great. Jason gets to watch one of the movies which made little kids idolize his now-immortal jerk of a half-brother. _What a perfect way to end the night_, Jason thought sarcastically.

Percy and Annabeth cuddled on one of the two gray recliners, while the other couple snuggled on the ocean blue couch, trying to just enjoy the movie together. Everyone was comfortable in their pajama-like outfits.

The movie started with a boring narrator, before five women, who called themselves the Muses, interrupted and took over the storytelling from there. _Although_, Jason thought, _if Disney had studied mythology better, he would discover that there are actually *nine Muses who each have their own forte_.

It continued with showing that Hercules was the son of Zeus and Hera. Each demigod groaned when they saw how each of their parents looked, and then how the rest of the gods were portrayed. Poseidon looked like a blue fish holding a trident, Athena was a blue warrior with an owl on her shoulder, Aphrodite had a pink aura with blonde hair and an extremely curvaceous body, and Zeus had a yellow aura with white hair and a wide smile. Hera had a pink aura, kind eyes, curly blonde hair, and a *Junoesque form.

"Why is Poseidon a _fish_?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Why is Athena _blue_?" Annabeth questioned, just as surprised.

"What's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing is wrong with blue, as long as it is the color of an animal or an inanimate object!"

"Speaking of blue, do you have any blue cookies?" Piper decided to step in then, just in case.

"Yep, I'll go get them for you," Annabeth got out of Percy's lap and went into the kitchen. She came back when the lord of the Underworld was traveling to his domain, and the others were still wondering why the Hades Hades had blue fire for hair. Annabeth's eyes widened when she noticed the flames. "What the Hades!"

Jason and Percy laughed, and when Hades' minions appeared, a skinny blue thing and a fat maroon thing (imps) called Panic and Pain, they started laughing so hard they were crying. Jason was laughing because the imps were so odd and the ridiculousness was starting to get to all of the demigods. Piper and Annabeth merely chuckled at their boyfriends, who were more easily amused. Piper nibbled happily on a cookie and Percy snatched one from the box.

They continued to watch as the imps kidnapped Hercules and gave him a potion to take away his immortality, which did not work because he did not drink "every last drop." His foster parents, Amphitryon and Alcmene, found him and watched his "amazing" display of strength in sending Pain and Panic away. Hercules grew up, became an outcast, and decided to visit his father's temple, where Zeus uses the statue to communicate with his long-lost son and gives him Pegasus, who was a foal when Hercules first received him. He trained with a satyr named Philoctetes, or Phil, to become a hero, although Phil failed with other heroes. He soon becomes very strong and skilled, and Phil proclaims him ready to perform heroic deeds.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and even Jason were angered that Chiron was not recognized, and that one of his brethren, Nessus, was an antagonist. The movie claimed that Phil also trained Achilles and Jason of the Argonauts, although Chiron was the true trainer of the two and Hercules.

The next chapters of the movie showed his great accomplishments, such as defeating a Hydra (where he stupidly cut off the heads of the already many-headed monster, yet he kept slicing the heads even when they grew back; it only dies when a landslide crushes it), the Nemean Lion (who Percy recognized as Scar from the Lion King), and many more. The Muses were singing about how he went from "Zero to Hero." It also highlighted Hercules' growing obsession with Megara, or Meg, who he saved from Nessus. She had sold her soul to Hades in exchange for her lost love, but he left her for another. She even got to sing about how she refuses to admit that she was in love with Hercules. Hades finds out, and in Hercules' desperation to save Meg, he gives up his superhuman strength for twenty-four hours.

Jason snorted in disbelief when he almost killed himself to rescue Meg from the Underworld (she was crushed by a pillar which almost fell on Hercules had she not pushed him out of the way). He emerged as a god, his immortality restored somehow, but gave it up to be with Megara.

Piper mumbled, "Ridiculous." Everyone agreed, especially Jason.

The movie ended soon after, and the demigods were silent as the credits started playing, before they all burst into laughter. Annabeth decided to bring down her laptop to search for each of the gods and goddesses from the movie, and the group discovered that a Disney T.V. show was made showing more of Hercules' childhood.

Percy grinned mischievously. "At least we know what to watch next time."

_**Spring Rolls**_**: Asian hand roll consisting of vegetables and occasionally meat**

_**Nine Muses**_**: Clio (History), Urania (Astronomy), Melpomene (Tragedy), Thalia (Comedy), Terpsichore (Dance), Calliope (Epic Poetry), Erato (Love Poetry), Polyhymnia (Songs to the Gods), Euterpe (Lyric Poetry)**

_**Junoesque**_**: adjective- (of a woman) imposingly tall and shapely**


End file.
